


Convenience

by Jemisard



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: When they were much younger, they had a convenient arrangement, as handler and agent. As voyeur and exhibitionist.





	

It was a convenient arrangement, which involved emotions, to be sure, but none of those messy, complicated relationship ones and it would remain blessedly free of such.

It would be no surprise to anyone that it worked for Merlin. Merlin, who sat behind a desk and coaxed or bullied his agents into completing his orders, was a natural voyeur who enjoyed being obeyed.

But for Harry, who was never on time and never did exactly what he was told (who only occasionally pretended to care that he was doing what he was told at all), it shouldn't have worked. Not until you looked, as Merlin had, at his wild, attention seeking behaviour and utter lack of shame (such as when he calmly announced to a room of right wing neo-nazis that he was going home to be buggered by his black, Jewish boyfriend) and saw not pointless defiance but a craving to be the centre of someone's attention, at all possible times.

A voyeur watching a live feed from an exhibitionist's hidden camera for work was bound to bleed across certain boundaries, especially when they were both young men in their sexual prime in a relationship where they were encouraged to have few if any secrets between them.

On the screen, Harry filled the view, naked and pinked and sweaty, almost doe eyed as he seemed to look Merlin straight in the eye. His lips were reddened from being bitten, probably as much because it would make an appealing vision as any actual interest in smothering his noises of pleasure.

In his bedroom, Harry straddled the bedroom stool in front of his full length mirror, watching himself through the lenses of his Kingsman glasses. He tilted his head up and turned his gaze down to make a more appealing picture, urging Merlin on with his body, if not his words.

In his office, Merlin leaned in to speak softly into the microphone. He didn't need to, but it only felt right to move closer to the one connection Harry had back to him, if not the other way around. "You'll have to do better than that, Harry."

The brief pout made Merlin chuckle, a husky sound. "Ah, no, you _know_ you need to do more than be a bit misty eyed and pouty lipped."

Harry shifted slightly, rolling his hips to grind the toy between his cheeks, but he didn't try to push it into himself yet, reluctantly obeying the rules. Instead, one hand moved from supporting his weight, leaning forward on the front edge of the stool, to pinch and roll a nipple, drawing little breathy moans from himself.

"Better," Merlin coaxed. "Show me that you really want it."

This time, Harry tilted his head back, baring a long line of throat. It might have impeded Merlin's view if he was reliant on the glasses, but instead he brought up the feed from the small camera mounted in the mirror's frame.

It wasn't quite as intense as Harry's gaze watching him through the lenses, but it was a very pretty picture of his heaving chest and muscled stomach clenching as his whole body rolled and ground against the seat of his chair.

"Merlin-" Harry whined his name, dropping his head to look at the mirror again. Merlin changed the feeds with a tap of a button. "Merlin!"

"I'm still watching, Harry." If not given feedback, Harry would start demanding, but he would probably not risk outright disobedience of the rules. Not and risk losing his audience; after all, Merlin had a stockpile of Harry's recordings but Harry needed wanted his audience live and responsive.

"Say yes," Harry demanded, already lifting his hips, anticipating, wanting-

"No. Behave."

The sound Harry made was a growl of pure frustration, but he thumped his arse back onto the seat. He probably wouldn't tolerate much more, but Merlin liked to find that line and nudge a bit closer to too far each time.

"Soon." That was his peace offering. "You can ride as hard as you want, soon."

There was another soft grumble, but Harry ran a hand through his sweaty curls, rumpling them further before leaning forward again, both hands on the edge of the stool, gaze bright and sharp. "I'm going to tense up too much if you make me keep waiting."

"You like being a bit tense," Merlin countered. "You always open yourself up 'too much' and then complain that there's no burn and pull. You're just whining now. Fifteen. And go slow about it or I'll add five more."

If looks could kill, Merlin would still be safe on the other side of the camera but Harry was nearing murderous. It always suited him well, lust and frustration in equal measures.

He lifted his left hand, licking up along it before dropping to cup himself, taking a moment to wrap his long fingers around the base of his cock.

Merlin kept a silent count as Harry dragged his hand up and back down, slowly, mostly smoothly, fingers lingering to tease the tip before pushing back through the tight ring of his grip. By five, he had managed to distract himself enough that he had lost interest in remaining angry. By ten, his eyes had drifted half shut and his body was moving with the sensations he was experiencing, rather than focusing on the ones he was being denied.

At fourteen, Merlin murmured, "One more and you can take what you want," and was satisfied to see the soft parting of Harry's lips in a breathless agreement. He finally undid his own slacks, his strokes more perfunctory than anything, his attention caught on his screen.

Fifteen, and Harry's downward stroke came all the way down to the seat again, to take his weight as he arched up and then pushed down onto the ribbed length. His gasps and soft moans were music; he took his time and savoured each bump, shivering softly as one after another they slid into him until he was flush to the seat it was strapped to.

"That's it, you look beautiful. I can always see how much you enjoy that. You can let go now." It was never about depth or width for Harry, it seemed to be about texture and sensation, that flare pushing him wide and then the brief relaxation of narrower until it flared outwards again. "Spread your knees wider, Harry, let me have a good look."

It was one of the few times that Harry was compliant without protest, spreading his knees wider as he sat back on his heels, letting Merlin get a good look at him, at the flush of red from cheekbone to chest, the curve of his cock coming to rest on his belly as he leaned back further so Merlin could see lower, where his body was spread around the thick toy.

"God, you make a bloody pretty picture, Harry. Finish it off."

Harry moved, pulling up and then pushing down, slow for a mere couple of movements before he started to ride in earnest, virtually bouncing on the seat. Merlin stroked himself just as fast as Harry moved, not imagining anything, just listening and watching as Harry managed to work himself over the edge with a wordless cry and whole body shudder, shoving back roughly to wring every last bit of sensation from himself.

Merlin came silently, eyes open and lips tightly pursed, only his slightly harsh breath through his nose giving away that anything was amiss.

On screen, Harry gave a breathless chuckle and rolled his head to peer at the mirror through askew glasses. "You're a bastard."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Merlin's voice sounded almost unaffected, already cleaning himself up and putting everything to order. "Go to bed, Harry."

"No. I suppose I wouldn't." Harry winked and blew a kiss to the mirror. "Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Harry. Nine o'clock briefing with Charlie, don't be too late!"

The glasses clicked off to the sound of Harry's laughter and Merlin's screen filled with the security feeds of HQ before he shut his computer down and went to bed himself.


End file.
